


Moonlight Melody

by Naritee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i also live for this ship, i just needed to write something and i used jeno and jaemins names cuz i was watchin a dreamie vlive, idk man, nomin rise, some nomin shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naritee/pseuds/Naritee
Summary: "It was especially bright on that night, when my heart fluttered so much. I felt like you’ll notice, so I kept stepping backwards."





	Moonlight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was based off of Red Velvet's song by the same name ok don't @ me. I'm not a good writer I just enjoy writing and I love using imagery so ya know don't mind the fact that I describe shit so in detail
> 
> I'm sorry for this lmao Au Reservoir

The soft patter of footsteps broke the silence that had enveloped the room. He heard them flitter across the room to his bed, and a sudden tapping began on his arm. Drowsily opening his eyes, Jeno saw the face of his pretty group member palely illuminated by the strips of moonlight peeking through the cracked blinds. He sat up to better face his member, a veiled look of confusion over his tired face. “Jaemin, what time is it?” The question seemed to have gone in one ear and out the other, as the other boy just smiled and started to tug at Jeno’s hand. “Come with me.”

* * *

The two boys exited the dorm, wandering into the night. The crisp spring air washed over their faces as they made their way to the small wooded area nearby. The area was shrouded in darkness, not a shred of light to be found, save for the soft moonlight that fluttered across the sky. It seems as though the power had gone out in their area. Jaemin led them into the dense wood, maneuvering through the trees and brush until they came to a small clearing near the center. A square block of cement debris sat near the center of the otherwise empty space, covered in moss and overgrowth. Lightning bugs danced atop the grassy area, making the entire scene look utterly ethereal. 

“Isn’t it pretty?” 

Jaemin’s soft voice broke Jeno’s trance, as he turned to face the younger boy. “I found this clearing a couple of days ago. It’s nothing special, I just found it pretty. It’s not as pretty in the light, though.” Jaemin made his way over to sit on the concrete slab with Jeno in tow. “When I saw that the power was out, I immediately thought of how beautiful this place must look.” Jaemin looked up to the sky, a soft smile spreading across his face. Jeno followed suit, and _holy shit_. The sky was littered with hundreds, _thousands_ , of stars. Clusters of them twinkling against the dark backdrop. _“Wow…”_ Jeno whispered breathlessly. A sea of glittering lights blanketed across the sky, gleaming like tiny pearls in the ocean above their heads.  
They sat in silence for several moments, admiring the Monet that made up the night sky. Jeno’s eyes shifted from the beauty above him to the beauty beside him. He took the time to study Jaemin’s profile; the soft smile that remained plastered to his face, his glossy eyes that sparkled with admiration, his porcelain skin that looked so delicate that if one were to touch it, it would shatter.

Feeling the burning eyes of the boy beside him, Jaemin shifted his head down to the side, locking eyes with his imposing member. His breath hitched as he noticed the close proximity of their faces, so close that their noses were almost touching. His eyes shifted back and forth between the older's eyes and his lips. He could feel his face heating up, hoping that the soft pink that dusted his cheeks would be hidden by the darkness. Neither of them really knew what to do, and thus they just sat there for what felt like an eternity, eyes flittering from feature to feature, studying each other's faces. It was Jeno who finally took some initiative and placed his hand shakily onto Jaemin's hip, turning his body so their knees were touching. Jaemin raised his own hand to grasp onto the arm Jeno had laid on his hip, shifting slightly closer, if that was even possible. Jeno's heart hammered in his chest at the touch of the younger as hundreds of thoughts of what to do next flooded his mind. He bit his lip in contemplation. _Fuck it,_ he thought. _If I don't do it now, I'll never do it._

With adrenaline and false confidence guiding his actions, Jeno leaned in to close the gap between them. Immediately, all thoughts of worry and insecurity melted away as he felt the softness of Jaemin’s lips against his own. It was gentle, but filled with so much meaning. Meaning that had been locked away for years, that festered and bloomed into something much bigger than one could ever imagine. After a few seconds, the two pulled away as gently as they had come together. Jaemin let out a soft laugh. “Short but sweet,” he whispered. Jeno chuckled, his hand leaving its current place at Jaemin’s hip and guiding its way up to cup his face. He brushed his thumb over his cheek gently, gazing in pure adoration.

They gazed at each other once again, unwavering, in comfortable silence. Silence that was soon broken by the sweetest, most beautiful words Jeno had ever heard come from Jaemin’s lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The words swirled around their heads and into the darkness, enveloping the night. Sweet as song, like a moonlight melody.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS GOD AWFUL B Y E


End file.
